


One more chapter

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric needs to stop writing about their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more chapter

The fact that Fenris had never been taught to read had never even bothered Garrett. Truth to be told, it was like when Carver had been little and had had trouble with his words. Mother would place his small hands around her throat and make him watch her lips as she spoke each word slowly. Carver was by no means stupid, it just took him a little longer than the other children to get the hang of words. Fenris was the same way. Of course when Garrett had placed those deadly hands on his throat the first time, Fenris had almost smacked him silly. But now, Fenris read like a man possessed.

Which was all well and good. But so was sleeping. The light from the fire had died low and Fenris had asked him to make a small thing of magelight to read by. Fenris was still wary about magic, but he was no longer about to rip every mage he saw in half. But the hour was late and Garrett was tired. But as much as he would have liked to roll onto his side, he couldn’t. Fenris liked it when Garrett was between his legs, chest to back, Garrett holding the book and turning the pages.

Fenris liked to curl the humans hair around his slim fingers and grip his shirt during actions scenes. Garrett had lost his place about seven chapters ago. Fenris had taken the book from him but his slim elf legs had pinned him in place. At the angle of his spine, Garrett knew he wasn’t getting any sleep.

“Aveline was right. This newest book is better than the last two.” Fenris said, snapping Garrett out of his doze. Garrett looked up his very dangerous and loveable elf. He gave the underside of the tan jaw in front of him a sleepy kiss.

“Be that as it may, my dear one, the sun is gone and the moon is young. Maybe we can sleep now? The book will wait for you.”

Fenris looked down and gave him a smirk, “Can’t keep up with me, old man? What would people say, if they knew that their champion was bedding a man two years his younger?”

“Damn good taste, that Garrett Hawke has, indeed he does.” Garrett answered with a smirk that was broken by a loud yawn. Fenris gave a low chuckle.

“Eveline is almost to her goal, Hawke.”

“Fenris…” Hawke whined and turned to bury his face into the stomach of his most precious treasure.

Fenris gave his own mocking whine in return, “Garrett….”

“Hawkes need their sleep! We don’t wake up as beautiful as the glowly and deadly elves we are smitten with!” Garrett said as he lifted his head up to glare at Fenris. Fenris only rolled his eyes and gave Hawke a kiss on lips. Slow and deep.

“I will let you sleep, amatus.”

“Just as soon as you finish that book?”

Fenris smirked and whispered into the round human ear, “Kindly ask me to do something else for you and I might be tempted to put the book down.”

Hawke gave a low hum and stroked his beard, “Let me think...no. Sleep sounds better than sex. Wow. I don’t think I would have ever said that outloud before but there is a first time for everything it seems.”

Fenris gave a laugh and then cooed, “My poor amatus.”

“No. I am not poor. I am rich. Look at all the lovely things I have. Like this bed! The bed used for sleep! And fucking! But mostly sleep. Sleep is good. So, so good.”

“One more chapter, then I swear, we can sleep!”

Hawke gave him a look of suspension, “Promise?”

“Quite.”

“Right, shutting up. You won’t hear a word from me. I’ll be so silent, even you will be impressed! Sebastian with his good looks will be-”

“Shut up, Hawke.” Fenris said and sealed the sleepy ramblings of his mage with a deep kiss that involved a lot of tongue.

“The message has been received.” Hawke muttered and put his head back into the stomach he had lifted it from, his arms wrapping around the slim waist as he did so. Fenris pet his hair and read, his lips moving. It was all going well, until the chapter ended. It was also the end of the book. Fenris gave a low hiss.

“Ughh?! What?” Hawke said as he lifted his head.

“Varric.” Fenris growled.

“What happened?”

“Xio Zhu? The assassin? In the book?”

“Yeah…? What about him?”

“Zevran. It was that amatus stealing whore! This is about the time we helped the crow and he tried to take you from me! And I can’t finish this tale because it left off at a cliff hanger!”

 

 


End file.
